Accidents
by Twilightlover418213
Summary: Things in life are sent to challenge everyone. But Troy and Gabriella take their challenge in different ways.
1. Summary

**A/N- This is the first I have done so please bear with me**

Both Troy and Gabriella have lost their parents in a tragic accident. Their cars collided when travelling back from a party. Gabriella has gone to East High with her adoptive parents not knowing that Troy would be already established in East High.

They know each other just by name but Gabriella is adamant that she doesn't want to know him after his parents caused the accident. She starts to warm to him when they talk but in life nothing goes cleanly.

**A/N- Here's the plot. Updates may be frequent but with a mix of college and work they might not be. Please bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 1- Flashback

**Flashback**

**GPOV**

The doorbell rang. I knew it wouldn't be my parents, they had a key and plus it was still early in the day. I had to answer and the chain was one, so no-one could force their way into the house.

I opened the door slightly and saw the police there. I opened it further. "Miss Montez, May we enter?" I didn't have a choice, they were the police and I knew something was wrong as they addressed me formally. They walked through the living room to the kitchen. "You may want to sit down, Miss Montez; we have something to tell you".

I was standing by the sink. I needed the support from something. "Your parents have been in an accident. They are both in the local ER, but I'm afraid it isn't looking good from what the doctors said. They were driving along and another car hit them head on and they ploughed into a ditch. The other family have died. But there is every chance that yours can pull through".

I turned to look at the sink. I didn't know what to think this time. I wanted to see my parents but I knew they wouldn't be in the best state. My instincts kicked in and I threw up into the sink. Once I had nothing left, I turned sheepishly to the police officers. I wanted to go to the hospital but I couldn't speak.

"Can we.. we go and see them please?" I croacked it out managing. They nodded and ushered me out of the room to the car and up to the hospital. I was on auto pilot the whole time. They left me at the reception area and went to speak to the nurses about my parents. They're faces were sombre and they didn't look optimistic.

They walked back over to where I was, "Miss Montez, I'm sorry to inform you, but your parents have passed away. They died whilst we were informing you. I am sorry for your loss".

"Can I see them"? They nodded.

I followed the nurse and she sat me on a chair in between the beds of my parents. They looked so peaceful like they were sleeping but I knew they weren't. They were clean because of the nurses. I sat there holding their hands. I didn't want to let go.

**End of Flashback**

**A/N- You all know the way to update quicker and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 2- Meetings

**TPOV **

It was the day I was dreading. The day my parents passed in a tragic accident. I needed to focus on my basketball and my schoolwork. It was no secret that since they passed I'd gotten worse. My behaviour was perfect but everyone stopped trying to fix what they couldn't. It had been a year and they knew it would take a bit of time but they didn't expect it to be this long. Even the teachers and the basketball players were over it. I was living with Chad and even he failed to think about it.

I had to go to the cemetery with it being the anniversary. Admittedly I hadn't been since the funeral. It was like I didn't want to admit it was happening. Even though I knew it was. I regretted that, they were always going to be my parents, dead or alive. I was getting a lift a lift from Chad and Taylor and once I'd seen them and done what I wanted, we'd go to school. All my teachers thought I should go on compassionate leave but I refused. It wouldn't do much me getting down and wallowing in self-pity. Life needed to go on, whether it happened or not.

I couldn't miss today anyway. They were depending on me. We had a new student arriving and it was down to me to show her around and keep her company. Why thought that I was the best person for the job I never knew. Especially today.

We silently drove to the cemetery. I stared blankly out the window. Company wasn't what I needed at the moment but I knew that they were trying to do what was best for me. Being alone in my own thoughts was what mattered to me but they were my friends. Couldn't do anything to change what they wanted for me.

We arrived a lot quicker than I would have desired. It wasn't that I didn't want to see my parents, but it was the fact that it meant we didn't have that much time there. I jumped out with my flowers in hand. They weren't going to make up for the past year but it was the gesture that mattered more. I felt the tears sting my eyes. I couldn't break down after this long, I wouldn't let myself.

I sat there speaking to them for a while and telling them what I'd been doing. I knew that if there was such a thing as heaven that they'd be watching over me. Before long, Taylor appeared. "It's time Troy. If you want we can leave you here and tell them you couldn't face coming in, I mean, don't you have basketball practice today?" I shook my head, "We should go, I can't let them down. Plus I'm already far enough behind that if I miss anymore, I'll fail the year".

I stood up, a stray tear falling. Taylor looked at me, tears in her eyes and she hugged me. I had had enough sympathy off everyone but this was different. I just cried into her shoulder. "This is fair, why did it happen to me. What did I do?"

"Don't you think the other victim feels the same? She lost her parents to". I nodded. I knew what was going on was no-one's fault but I still blamed myself.

She led me back to the car. We weren't going to be late but she remembers the student. I didn't. Apparently as I listened, no-one knew anything about the girl apart from she had had a tough year. That's all anyone knew.

I faced the girl I was showing round, looking like I knew her. I couldn't place it but I knew her.

She looked at me the same way. Then she spoke.

"It's you from the paper".

That's all that was said.


	4. Chapter 3-Help me

GPOV

Troy, the boy standing in front of me that I had never met, was the son of the people who crashed into my parents a year ago. He was carrying on like nothing happened. Like he'd forgotten what today was. How he could do that I would never know. And I didn't want to.

I turned on my heels and ran away. I couldn't face the son of the people who done that to my parent. He was following me. I didn't know where I was going. I ran down the winding corridors. He hadn't given up chasing me. I slammed into a person. I didn't know where I was or who it was. "What do you think you are doing?" the voice shrieked. "Sorry, I'm so sorry; I don't know where I am".

Troy was behind me now. Pulling me away from the person in front of me.

"Sharpay, she's upset, don't do anything you or I will regret. I know what you're like. But this is the new girl. She'll be going to East High from now on".

I shook my head, "Not if you go here, not a hope. I don't want to be anyway near you after what your parents did to mine. They wrecked my life. I have been pushed from pillar to post in care. I find someone actually wanting me and it turns out you're in the same town. I can't stay around you after what happened. It would be the images of that night all over again".

He just looked at me. "Look, can we go somewhere to talk about this. I'm sure we both have things we need to say, and things we both need to get off our chests. Today is an emotional day as it is. Please".

I nodded. We needed to do something. I couldn't give up this chance of happiness in a town with people who wanted me.

He led me to a place I didn't know we would be able to go. He took me to a seating area on the roof. Which also seemed to be used for the science department.

"Troy, I don't really want to talk about this. It is still really hard. Don't make me". I cried.

"I'll go first, we have to do something. You obviously don't want to leave because your having a great life with your new family. I went to the cemetery this morning, I sat there with them and I just spoke to them, I told them how I was doing and what I was feeling. That was the first time I went there since the funeral. I really don't know what was happening. I lost my parents in an accident. I know the police said different but I know them. They wouldn't do that".

He stopped at that note and looked around, knowing he was probably going to break down at any moment.

"If it makes any difference, I knew it'd be an accident, yet it was easier to think that someone else caused it. I'm sorry that it happened but we are both in the same boat, I don't know what to do really. I have been pushed from pillar to post. People don't want a traumatised teenage girl in their home. I have so many issues".

He shook his head. I didn't know what to do. I just walked forward and hugged him. It was the first hug I'd actually had since the funeral. My family didn't actually want me anymore. And that was the hardest thing.


	5. Chapter 4- Lunch

**TPOV**

I hadn't seen Gabriella since the roof, she had kept out my way and I didn't blame her. I was going up to the roof when I heard someone singing.

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**

**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind**

**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

I went up further and it was Gabriella, she was obviously singing about her parents, I went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Of course, that scared the life out of her and she screamed.

"Shh, do you want people to know we are up here or what".

She sighed, she knew that we weren't meant to be up here but it was the only place we could really be ourselves.

"How long have you been standing there and what do you want. I know what happened the other day but that doesn't change my opinion of you".

I was hurt. I hadn't actually done anything yet she was taking this out on me. It would be a while till we ever became friends.

"I've not been here that long, just long enough to hear you sing, do you know you actually have such an amazing voice".

"Troy, stop changing the subject, I know what you want but it isn't going to work. I don't know if after everything we can be friends. I know I would love to but it is a lot to make me do after the accident".

"Gabby, please. Let me try. I can try and get us to be friends. Just let me try, let's start by going to lunch, please".

She looked away and just stared the other way. "Okay, start with lunch, but that is all it is. We should get to know each other".

"Okay, come on".

I grabbed her hand to help her up. She was blushing, obviously since the accident no-one had shown her this much attention.

"So, where are you originally from?" I thought I'd start off with something that wouldn't upset her.

"Well, I was born in Albuquerque. We've lived here ever since but my mother was Latin American. That's where I got the name, we were meant to move this year but the accident happened and it meant we couldn't."

I smiled at her; it was hard knowing that our parents weren't going to be here for graduation, choosing our college and our futures. I'd already had these thoughts. Before long the bell sounded for the end of lunch and we had to depart. We had a class together but not one where we could just sit and talk.


End file.
